oz
by Eve of Ambar
Summary: Someone's quest for the truth sending everyone to a realm of emotion, truths and deceptions. In all of this Buffy Angel and Angelus needs to face horrific news about their past that will shook them and change everything chapters 6 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue & chapter 1

Title: Oz

Summary: Someone's quest for the truth sending everyone to a realm of emotion, truths and deceptions. In all of this Buffy Angel and Angelus needs to face horrific news about their past that will shook them and change everything you thought you knew about Buffy and Angel. 

Rating: R for violence, bad language, Angelus in it for God sake!!! Well you know me!!!

Pairing: B/S (not for long!) A/B, Aus/Buffy (yes, Angelus will appear here and there!) 

Feedback: Yes, please! I don't have a beta as you'll see in my Author note so please don't flame me, don't send feedback about Grammar or spelling it is NOT beta! (MY MOTHER TONGUE ISN'T ENGLISH!!! I am doing MY best in beta it myself)

Disclaimer: BTVS & Angel not mine. The rest is mine.

Distribution: Sure, just let me know. b

Author note: o.k., faithful readers, this will take a while…

First I would like to say that I don't have a beta and I am more than willing to continue with all my fics but I desperately needs a beta. I have another chapter of "Black Heart" "War" and "Between two worlds" waiting to be beta, so if anyone wish to help that would be great, plus you'll get to read them (Duah!).

Secondly I will give a bit of a background for this fic, please read it otherwise you will be quit confused!

I don't know where this fic will take me and I know that I always start a new fic without finish the others but what can I say, I have plenty of ideas. According to your responses I will know if to continue with it…

Third- About SMG and DB crossovers and this all Cordi, Riley- hate- them- fics:  I will not go into all the rumous that started over SMG not appearing in Angel but I would like to say that I am disappointed cause I sort of waited for this (like probably all the other fans), anyway I changed things in my fic So whether SMG chose to or not she will be in my fic, she will meet the A.I Team, well not her * **lol**  * Buffy will…cause it's my universe! I did a huge crossover with the two shows (tried to make it plot logic as possible!) and there's my other point of Cordi and Riley. 

I will not put Cordi in a vain stupid light like she's a bimbo or bitch or whatever, I liked Cordi's character (before the Cordi- Angel saga) I really think that Angel believed he had something with her, I believe though, that Buffy is his true mate, soul mate etc. I also think that Buffy felt that Riley was good for her at the time; I will not present him as a fool, rapist, abusive boyfriend etc.

If you want to know my opinions on all this you are more than welcome to E-mail me.

The story background:

After the final episode (End of days) surprisingly Faith and Buffy returned to be the only slayers. After A LOT OF investigations Buffy and Faith contacted the oracles which explained to them what happened: The PTB saw the future Buffy and her friends created : slayers all over the world, not only a chosen one. First it worked out, the new slayers helped people, fought vampires and demons but as time went by, everything fell apart. The problem was rough slayers thinking they were above the law, those slayers used their power to do damage, blackmail, maim, kill and soon chaos created, destroying all that was good.

TPTB new that the only solution would be to set things back before any of them would gain real power and so about a month after the events in Sunnydale the PTB took away the power and returned it to Faith and Buffy, being the only slayers and the slayer line will go through Faith. Since the hell mouth in Sunnydale closed things could have gone back to how they used to be.

Giles was the head of the council and started rebuilding the council with the Scooby's help.

Although TPTB took the power they gave the council the opportunity to forsake potential slayers, all of them, so Buffy trained all the SIT's along with Faith. A few months later Faith had to help Angel and she remained in L.A with the A.I team. Since Xander lost his sight he received a deferent sight, he was the new seer and worked with Angel.

Dawn stayed in London with Buffy.

No Eve in my fic, I don't know her (haven't seen the new season). Spike is working with Angel; Willow managed to put him back to his vampiric nature (ye, it's Spike but with a soul).

Willow is also working with Angel.

If there will be other changes I will let you know as we move along with the fic and we will deal with it.

On to the fic…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary: Someone's quest for the truth sending everyone to a realm of emotion, truths and deceptions. In all of this Buffy Angel and Angelus needs to face horrific news about their past that will shook them and change everything you thought you knew about Buffy and Angel. 

Rating: R for violence, bad language, Angelus in it for God sake!!! Well you know me!!!

Pairing: B/S (not for long!) A/B, Aus/Buffy (yes, Angelus will appear here and there!) 

Feedback: Yes, please! I don't have a beta as you'll see in my Author note so please don't flame me, don't send feedback about Grammar or spelling it is NOT beta! (MY MOTHER TONGUE ISN'T ENGLISH!!! I am doing MY best in beta it myself)

Disclaimer: BTVS & Angel not mine. The rest is mine.

Distribution: Sure, just let me know.

Dedicated to Nikka (user id 230095), You are my best friend, I love you and this is for you!

****

****

****

**_Somewhere, over the rainbow_**

**_Way up high_**

**_There's a land that I heard of_**

**_Once in a lullabye_**

**_Somewhere, over the rainbow_**

**_Skies are blue_**

**_And the dreams that you dare to dream_**

**_Really do come true_**

****

**_Some day I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are_**

**_far behind me_**

**_Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops_**

**_That's where you'll find me_**

****

**_Somewhere, over the rainbow_**

**_Blue birds fly_**

**_Birds fly over the rainbow_**

**_Why then, oh, why can't I?_**

****

**_If happy little bluebirds fly_**

**_Beyond the rainbow_**

**_Why, oh, why can't I?_**

There was blood everywhere; the cold night air chilled her shaking body. She tried to stand up but her legs failed her, making her drop helplessly onto the cold ground.

She could still hear their screams melting at the sight of fire, the land was burning, the sky was dark; the usual fresh autumn night turned into odour of burning bodies as the fire consumed them, reduced it to ashes.

She was all that left of them, all alone in this cold strange world, her only hope was to find _him_, he would save her. 

"Stand up' she forced herself. 'You can do it, you are stronger than that!'

Her lone moan gave the only possible answer, she didn't want to stand up, she didn't want to fight anymore, she had nothing to offer to this world, his best worrier was about to die slowly and painfully, bleeding to death and no one will notice, no one will even care. As if she never existed before, as if all her battles never mattered.

Sleep, she wanted to close her eyes and sleep forever, let the darkness claim her, all alone, hungry, tired, the cold was eating her flesh.

Will her father look for her? Probably not, will her friends know she's missing? Their dead. 

So what was the point? Why fighting when she can quit, either way it didn't matter.

They all lost, _she_ lost.

It was hard, admitting she has failed, failed to save her friends, her world, her family and herself.

Why was she still here? Why did she survive? Was this her punishment? Was it her fate? Never dying? Never aging?

Will she see her Angel again? No, she knew he wouldn't come, as she knew the sun is rising each morning. He will not come, he will not ask about her, he has another life now, life that does not involve her, and it never actually did.

She was never his to begin with; there were always others but never he, never she, never her Angel.

Slowly she managed to stand up on shaky legs, her long blond hair tasseled around her face, his color long gone, now it was red, stained of dead bodies and dead life, dirty, gray and red.

She moaned deeply, each step she took shaken her, causing her to remember what happened, why she's here. Her chocolate green eyes scanning her surrounding, looking for a main road, maybe a way out, maybe they were still here.

As she crossed the road her sight locked with the harsh lights of a pick up track. She heard the scream, her scream, piercing the night as her body slammed against the shield of the car.

So stupid, so fucking stupid, pointless, after everything that happened she would die because of this.

Her body slowly slides to the ground, in the middle of nowhere. Her sight became blur, and the noises around her got smaller and smaller until she could only hear her raging breathe, the frequent sound of her heart bit. She closed her eyes.

Pain…sleep…food…a soft whisper from her dearest friend…a Smile…laughter…her father looking at her…smell of flowers…taste of her favorite chocolate…laughing in the sun…sun turning to fire…people are screaming…dying…she lost them…her Angel gone…

"Angel…" she moaned and let the darkness finally take her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The song My Arms Keep Missing You By Caught In The Act

Thanks so much for all the great feedback!!!

L.A, 

W & H

"Yo, Angel man, are you even listening to me?"

Gun was waiting for a response, losing his patient, slowly.

They were sitting at Angel's office talking business when all of the sudden Angel wasn't in the conversation. He had this far away look, as if he was mile from there.

Angel didn't know what happened, Gun was talking to him and all the sudden he felt a tag at his heart, as if he should have known something, should have saved someone but nothing happened, it passed quickly.

"Sorry Gun, I…I guess I am just tired. Do you mind if we'll call it a night?"

"No man, fine by me. Fred is waiting for me anyway. Hey, you wanna come with us?"

"No, thanks. I think I will just go …" he was looking for the right word.

"Brooding?" Gun teased.

Angel gave him a threatening look.

Gun lifted his hands up, "Night man!"

He closed the door behind him. Angel set back on his leather chair. The leather was cold and smooths just the way he liked it.

He did something he hasn't done in over a year. He took a photo of her. His fingers tracing the delicate lines of her face, her soft golden hair, her smiling bright green eyes as if any minute now she will talk to him, laugh her melody laughter, his fingers trying to take her.

**_My arms keep missing you_**

**_who's been kissing you_**

**_since you went away_**

"Buffy…" he slowly whispered, as if he will call her she'll come out of the photo.

Suddenly he grabbed the phone and dialed London. Giles answered the phone.

"Giles…its Angel."

"Hi Angel…is everything all right?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

There was a brief silent.

"Giles!" Angel snapped, "Is something wrong with Buffy?"

"How did you…? " Giles sighed, of curse he'll know, he always do. "Actually we don't know where Buffy is, she's missing."

"Missing? How long is she missing? Why didn't you tell me about it?" The anger built up inside of him threatened to burst out, burning everything around him.

"I…well, I didn't think…" Then he gasped.

"Giles! Giles answer me, damn it!"

Than he heard her, she was calling Giles, asking him who is he talking to.

Giles picked the phone "Ahm, as you can see, everything is fine. I will have to talk to you later."

"I…" but Giles hanged the phone.

****

**_my arms keep missing you_**

**_I keep wishing you'd come back today_**

**_You know I've been so lonely every night_**

**_since you went away_**

Angel knew there wasn't much point talking to him now, and Buffy was probably fine.

So what the hell was it?

London 

"Buffy, dear lord where have you been? Everyone were looking for you!"

"Ease up on the tense Giles. I was patrolling as always. I am sorry if you were looking for me but I had to meet a new informer, I had to…convince him that it will be the best for him to help us" she smiled to herself remembering it.

Giles rolled his eyes, "Well we were worried about you especially…" he stopped once he realized his flute concern caused a minor slip.

Buffy tensed, eyeing him suspiciously, "Who was on the phone Giles?"

He knew there wasn't much point in lying to her, "That was Angel"

"Angel" she gasped, "Is he o.k? He is, right?"

**_I keep telling myself it's all right_**

**_even though I cry_**

**_there's no question why_**

**_how could I be happy when_**

**_You said you wouldn't hurt me any way_**

**_and I believed in you_**

"Yes, yes, he's quit well. Actually he was worried about you."

"Ho, no. Don't tell me that you ran to him, I thought I told you this before, I can do it by myself I don't need his help and I'm sure as hell don't need you to ask for it either…"

"I didn't"

"And call Angel to tell him I was …you didn't?"

He looked irritated as he exasperate, "I told you Buffy, he called me!"

"But how…never mind, I'm heading for the shower, see you in about an hour."

She left the room quickly and headed for her room.

It was strange. An hour ago she was "persuading" the informer to join them when all the sudden she felt it, this hurtful tag in her hear, the same she used to feel when she sensed Angel, when he needed her but then as it came it was quickly gone so she just forgot about it.

**_we said we'd trust each other every day_**

**_we'd never be untrue_**

**_My arms keep missing you_**

**_who's been kissing you_**

**_since you went away_**

**_I keep wishing you'd come back today_**

**_You know I've been so lonely every night_******


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 L.A the next day 

W & H

Angel was sitting by his desk while he watched in a slight amusement as Gun and Wesley argued about the latest ceremony, which Wesley preformed without consulting Gun. The result was some demonic fever rush burned the entire documentations room.

"You cannot possibly hide behind your legal knowledge and tell me that I cannot perform this ceremony! I resent that! I need to perform it and I need to…"

"Need, need, need. I NEED TO STOP YOU! I can't just ignore the low and the low state…"

"Big Boss!!!!!!!!!!!" Harmony burst into the room.

"Harmony, " he sighed, "I told you before to knock on the do…." Angel stopped as a young girl passed Harmony and stood in front of him.

She was about fifteen with long blond hair that reached far beyond her shoulders in soft waves of gold and sand. She was very small, actually petit and her eyes were deep green with just a bit Browne in them, which stared at him, curious. She was wearing a light blue sundress with tiny straps that empathized her golden skin.

"It's not her fault, I need to talk to you!" the girl said in a small voice.

She broke into his thoughts as he then realized that he was staring, turning his glare back to Harmony and then backs to the girl, his features relaxing as he saw her hesitate.

Harmony pushed her aside, "I was about to tell you that this non- fashion girl wanted to see you but she didn't bother waiting for me to tell her to come in, I know how much you hate it when people…o.k., me, burst into your office." 

She stopped to take un-needed breath.

Angel dismissed her babbling, which he certainly didn't had the time or energy to deal with, "Um O.K. Harm, just leave us alone. I am sure we can handle it."

"Fine, but next time don't expect me to escort your guest if you don't follow your own rules…"

"Leave!" he commanded.

She flung her long blond hair and slammed the door behind her.

The girl shook a bit, all the sudden embarrassed to have caused such a commotion, and she wasn't so sure about her visit. 

"I…I hope I haven't caused any problem." She apologized.

She looked a bit frighten, taking a step back as if she should be anywhere but there.

Angel smiled at her, easing her fright, "It's o.k., it's just… Harmony."

She smiled back, a smile that lighted her face.

Just as she was about to speak, Willow Spike and Fred burst in to the room with Lorne not far behind.

They were all laughing. Willow was holding Fred's hand as they imitated someone; obviously it made them laugh again. 

Angel cleared is throat indicating them that they weren't alone.

Fred turned a friendly smile at her, as she noticed the girl while Willow had had a sense of familiarity. She dismissed it thinking that she could be a sister witch.

Spike on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hey, peaches, " Spike called, irritating his sire, "Who's the cookie?"

"Too young for you!" Angel growled. 

Spike lifted a brow in curiosity, Angel being over protective over a girl he just met?

Wesley was the only one polite enough to offer her a sit. She thanked him and set.

She realized Angel and the others examined her closely but she didn't mind, she was used to.

Angel couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful in a stunning way; looking at the others he saw they felt the same.

Angel cleared his throat, "O.k., miss…" he didn't know her name. "Maya" she declared, "My name is Maya.

"Ho…ah, hi Maya, well, after this impressive entrance do you mind telling me why you wanted to see me?"

"Well…I was looking for you at the Hyperion hotel but you weren't. There was a sign saying 'we moved to Wolfram & Heart', I checked around and found out where it is".

Angel frowned, lifting his brow, "A sign?"

Fred giggled and everyone turned to her, "I put the sign, I thought it will be real funny if I'll put the sign like they do in those little…never mind". She apologized.

Gun smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

 "O…K…" angel continued, tried to hide his amusement in his voice "but why do you think you needed to see me?"

She opened her mouth to speak as Lorne burst into the room.

"What is it with everyone?" Angel sighed, "Why bursting in here and giving my undead heart heart attack?"

Lorne tried to apologize, "Sorry angelcakes, I had to ran to catch the three of them" he blamed, pointing at Willow, Fred and Spike.

"Fine, fine", Angel gestured with his hand. Lorne set next to Willow, viewing the new girl.

Angel sighed and turned to Maya again." So Maya, you were saying?"

"I need your help because I think that someone is after me. He…he is not human, actually it's a she and well I heard that you take care of the…weird kind of stuff."

Wesley smirked as he remembered a petit slayer using the exact same words.

Angel was smiling as well but as he saw Maya looking at him strangely he became serious again.

"Why is it after you?"

"I…I don't know." She looked down, embarrassed.

Spike lifted a brow in question, finding this rather weird, "You don't remember? As in amnesia?"

"Um, no. I was in a car accident a month ago and I don't remember who I am or how I got there…" she saw how they all looked at her, suspicious, curious, surprised, she should have never come here.

"I am sorry" she stood up, intending on leaving. Angel caught her arm gently, turning her to see him. What he saw there nipped his heart. Her green eyes turned into bright ones as the color of olive, frighten, helpless, desperate.

She was lost

He wanted to help her

"Please don't go" he whispered softly.

She looked at his Browne eyes, reflecting nothing but an offer to help, the sincerity in his voice and his need to assist her tagged at her heart and she smiled again.

"O…k…" she agreed.

She set next to Spike, for some reason she felt more comfortable around him.

"Why do you think that what is after you isn't human?" Wesley questioned.

"Well, at the hospital I saw her…it…she was looking outside my window".

Willow interrupted, "what makes it deferent from a human?"

"I was staying at the 6th floor".

"Ho" they all said together.

"What about your parents?" Fred asked, knowing that her parents must be worried about her.

"I…I don't remember who I am. No one came looking for me and when I …I opened my eyes …I …when they found me at the accident I was in a comma so when I opened my eyes they tried to help me find out who I am but before they had a chance I escaped" when they all looked questioning her motives she explained, "that thing…the women that was at my window called my name, which is the only thing I can remember about myself and it kinnda freaked me out plus someone slipped me under the hospital door a business card of 'Angel Investigation' and a butterfly on it"

"It's an Angel" Angel smiled, "Sorry…go on…"

"So I left the hospital and after finding you are not there I came here". They all looked at each other, not really knowing what to think. It all seemed strange and not so logic but they didn't say anything not to scare her away.


	5. Chapter 5

The fic is not beta!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

""Well" Gun let out a sigh, "you've got some story here kid"

She glared at him, a look that could kill and for a moment Angel shivered looking at her eyes.

"I am not a kid"

Willow smiled, remembering Dawn. "O.k., you guys, you are not kid, and obvious you are young women. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

The girl indicated 'no' with her head.

"You can stay with me!" Angel burst in.

They all looked at him.

"What? I have plenty of room at my penthouse. If you don't mind."

"I don't have anywhere else to go so sure, why not."

Two hours later Maya was sleeping at one of Angel's guest rooms while he went downstairs to his office and made a few calls.

He asked Willow to hack to the hospital computer and see if they found out anything about Maya.

An hour later she returned with the news. Willow told him that she found something about Maya, she called the hospital, pretending to be looking for her and their description fit well with what Willow knew.

"You won't like it." She warned.

"Tell me".

There was a brief sighed on the other side.

"She was involved in a serious car accident, near death. When they found her she was almost…dead."

"So far it make sense"

"The accident happened last night Angel."

If he were breathing he would have stopped, right on the spot.

"Angel? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What are you thinking?" he wouldn't dare say it.

"How did she heal so fast?"

There was this silent again.

"Thanks Will. I will talk to you later, and Willow, don't say a thing to the others until we'll get some answers".

"Yes, sure".

They both hang up and Angel called Lorne over.

"Angelcakes, it's the middle of the night" the green demon looked angry and tired.

"It's important Lorne." He told him what Willow discovered.

"I need to know what followed her," Angel explained to Lorne.

"What are you suggesting?" He set on Angel's chair, his hand tucked under his chine.

Angel set on his desk, "Can you read her if she's not singing?"

"I…I don't know, I get feelings and stuff but nothing is clear as singing. Why won't you ask her to sing? Surely she'll want to know who she is?"

"But what if she already knows who she is and she's afraid we'll know her? What if she is after some innocent and we'll help her?"

Lorne sighed, his head about to explode.

"Look, I can try. Is she sleeping?"

"Yes, at one of my guest rooms."

"Let's go".

Lorne set next to her very quit, trying to sense something.

"Miss Edith…" she suddenly whispered.

They both froze, Lorne because she startled him and Angel…

"Drusilla" he called.

Maya opened her eyes, staring at both of them.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Why don't you tell us?" Angel folded his hands, indicating for her that no matter what she is, she will not escape.

She set on the bed, putting the pillow behind her back for support.

"What are you talking about?" she asked more calmly.

Angel set next to her, he wanted to believe her, and he wanted her to be the innocent she presumed to be.

"Why didn't you tell us that your accident happen last night?"

The shock and fear in her face reviled Angel his own fear, She knew exactly what he was telling her.

Being the smart girl she felt like, she didn't deny it. 

"I am sorry for lying to all of you but I was afraid. I really don't know who I am, everything I said was the truth but the accident happened last night. I don't know how I healed so fast, no scar, no nothing, like it never happened." 

A single tear found her way down her tanned face.

Angel wept the tear, caressing her hair. "It's o.k., listen, Lorne here can read minds, if you sing to him he might know something about you. Is that o.k. with you?"

She looked into his chocolate brown eyes, her own eyes filled with tears.

"But what if we'll find out I'm bad?"

Angel smiled at her, holding her hand, "when I look into your eyes I see a girl I once loved deeply, I know that you can't be bad."

She node her head and gave him a faint smile. "What should I sing?" she turned to Lorne, her heart biting fast.

"Relax, kiddo and you can sing whatever you want."

Angel reassured her with his smile.

****

**_Oh Mandy_**

**_Well you came and you gave without taking_**

**_But I sent you away ho Mandy_**

****

Angel burst into fits of laughs, seeing the insulted face of Maya he explained, "That was the same song that I had to sing and you should have seen me. He started telling her and they both laughed.

When they relaxed again Angel turned to Lorne, the latest was pale as a green skin can be and he looked…shocked. Angel knew that look, something was very wrong.

"Well Maya, I'll let you sleep. It takes a while till Lorne can translate the thoughts so we'll talk tomorrow". He lied to her, hoping she won't know that.

She smiled and covered herself.

Angel closed her door.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"You wouldn't like that, well… like is not the right word maybe deny it."

"Lorne" Angel was loosing his patient.

"Not here" Lorne said. They went back to Angel's office.

"Well? 

To be continued?????


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: thanks for all the great feedback I got!!!

Please don't send me any hate mails about Spike, I really like him but in this fic and my universe Buffy and Angel will always be together. This fic is totally B/A/Aus not B/S or B/others, got that? :-))

Oz

Chapter 6

"Well???" Angel asked again, rather impatient. He feared it was something he won't be able to help Maya.

Lorne set down and Angel followed him.

"Look Angelcakes, I don't have a clear answer for you but it seams that this girl is not exactly human", when he didn't got any response he continued, "however there is definitely something human about her, something very familiar."

"What do you mean familiar? Familiar as in knowing her from before?"

"No. What I mean is that I sensed something familiar about her, her feelings, her aura seamed…known."

Angel lifted his brow.

Lorne tried to explain, " I feel Spike on her and …Faith."

Angel couldn't help but smirk, "you mean those two…?"

Lorne rolled his eyes, "I don't know what it is but I think it's something they have in common. I think we should ask them. "

"Fine" Angel sighed, he wanted to know now, he needed answers and knowing that faith and Spike might be involved was definitely not reassuring in any way.

"Don't worry Angel, I am sure it will be o.k."

Angel just node his head and closed the door behind Lorne.

The next day he woke up to a loud noise coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell…" he bolted out in bed, going quickly to the kitchen finding Maya standing there, picking from the floor pieces of …plate?

"Umm…" he cleared, not to frighten her.

"Ho, hay…I was just…" she blushed trying to hide her embarrassment. "I tried to…um…make you breakfast but now all I did wasmessyournicekitchenandyouwillthroughmeout…"

Angel smiled to himself, remembering something.

"It's o.k. Maya." He laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" she pointed, her hands on her hips. Her green eyes penetrated his.

"No, of curse not, it's just that you look really cute when you mumble."

"I do not mumble…" she mumbled.

"Anyway, " he continued, "I can see that you made breakfast so can we eat?"

"'K".

They set the table and eat; once in a while she was staring at him.

"You found something?" he mused.

"Wha…?" her face became red. "I was glaring, sorry, it's jus that you look familiar to me but we never met before have we?" she questioned, trying to see if he was hiding something from her. 

"No Maya, I've never seen you before but you look familiar as well."

"Speaking of it…what this green guy…"

"Lorne"

"Yes, right, Lorne, what he did to me, did he saw anything? Anything that might help me remember who I am?"

Angel couldn't look her in the eye. He didn't know why but he felt that she would see right through his lies. But what can he say, 'yes, he saw that you are only half human, we don't know who is your other half and a vampire with a soul and a reformed slayer could be your parents? And by the way great breakfast?'

"Angel?" Maya was looking at him strangely. 

"Sorry, I was just…"

"Thinking."

"Yes". He tried to be honest but secretive as well.

Maya put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll tell you what. Since you obviously knows something but you prefer to keep it a secret then I will not ask until you are ready to tell me, it's o.k., I trust you Angel, for some unknown reason I trust you, I trust you enough to know that if you are not telling me yet then you have a good reason for it."

He just looked stunned, he never met anyone like that, well almost, she was so mature for her age, her understanding of the situation and the way she chooses to deal with it amazed him. He saw all the gang in Sunnydale as teenagers, Cordi, Buffy, Xander, Willow and Dawn. None of them behaved like her, well maybe Buffy but she had her limits as well.

"Thinking again?" she smirked. "Don't get cryptic on me!" she warned.

He laughed a good laugh. She couldn't be evil and God help him but he couldn't see any resemblance to Faith or Spike.

The phone rang and he picked it up. When he finished Maya already cleaned the dishes and cleaned the table.

"You didn't had to do it, I have a cleaning lady".

"Puff…" she waived her hand, "My mother didn't raised a lazy gal." She stopped as she thought about what she just said. She didn't know who she is or where her parents, they could be looking for her right now, maybe there are crying for her, missing her. Tears came to her eyes and Angel rushed to her, wiping her tears. He held her to him, whispering to her that everything will be all right.

The door opened and there stood Faith and Spike. They exchanged looks as they saw Angel and Maya.

Angel turned to them and released Maya.

"if you're busy we can come back later" Faith mused, throwing a seductive hint in her words.

Angel rolled his eyes, "I was just…"

"I am Maya".

Faith shook her hand, "Faith." She wanted to add that this girl looks familiar but didn't say anything.

Angel examined the both of them, looking for a connection but nothing; it was two girls meeting for the first time.

"Maya, we've met before" Spike suggested. He held her hand and they both gasped.

"Holly shit!" he shouted. Maya looked frightened.

"What is it?" Angel rushed to her checking if she was fine.

"I don't know…" she mumbled a bit shaken. "I felt some kind of electricity going through me."

"Same here peaches".

"Look Maya why don't you…"

"I know, " she smirked, "I'll go look for that red witch, where is she sitting?"

"Fifth floor, wait…" she turned to Angel, "How did you know Willow is a witch?"

Maya looked surprised, she just knew, it was strange.

"I don't know, I just did." She sighed and left the room. God everything is so weird here, what is happening with her?

Faith set on the couch putting her boots on the glassy table while Spike took out his cigarette.

Angel growled and took the cigarette from him and slapped Faith's legs away "No and no".

Faith put her hands behind her head and Spike slaked on the chair.

"So peaches, what was so bloody important that I had to be here so early?"

"Ye Angel what's up with this Buffy wanna be?"

Angel looked surprised.

"Come on" Faith smirked, " you can't possibly tell me that it hasn't crossed your mind? Not even a second? Gee, Angel man that girl was screaming Buffy, her hair, eyes, even her voice. So did you too had a kid or something? Unless Spike built another Buffybot?"

"Hey" they both proclaimed.

"First off you little bint she could be my kid" he smiled to himself as he heard Angel growled, "Secondly I did not built a Buffybot. Why would I do that when I can get the real one?"

That did it, angel was on him in seconds, and lucky for them Faith was there to throw the two vampires to deferent directions.

"Cool it you guys. Come on! Can't you stop fighting about princes B? Angel, you wanted to see us so I guess it's important".

Angel rumbled and set on the couch. Seeing him sit Spike used the chair.

Angel explained, "I assume Faith that the others told you about this girl? Good, yesterday I asked Lorne to read her mind and he saw something. He …he felt you and Spike on her".

"What?" she shouted, sprint up.

Spike lifted his brow, "told you she's mine".

Faith gave him the dead look.

Angel cleared his throat, "what do you think it means?"

Faith was angry by now, "What do you want this to mean? I have no idea who's that girl and why is she connected to me, hell she doesn't even look like me."

"You could say that" Spike mused. "As I see it she's mine and Buffy's."

"Stop with that Spike" Faith was very serious, "This is important Idol boy. Angel let's think it through. Why would Lorne think that she has a connection to Spike and me?"

Angel sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe because you two have something in common with her? I'll ask him to be here."

Thirteen minutes later Lorne was sitting with them. They tried to think about this all mess and what is Faith and Spike involvement.

"Please think Lorne, "Angel tried again, "when you read her mind you said you felt something familiar and then you said Faith and Spike, why was that? What did you feel that was so familiar?"

Lorne thought back to last night, what he felt, what he remembered. His face light up.

"I know now why I said Faith and Spike. I know who she is."

Well?? Do you like it? To continue?


End file.
